


Ignore the Sun

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, bro we are kiss in g now bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: The Hoshidan royal couple wakes up and tries not to start their day.





	Ignore the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 5 Prompt: "Cozy"

Slats of sunlight slid their way onto soft linen sheets, a reminder for their occupants of the starting day. Despite their ever-brightening presence, they remained largely ignored by the occupants still clinging to the edges of a sleepy morning.

Technically, Ryoma was sort of awake, but right now, he didn't want to admit it. Being awake would mean getting dressed, breakfast and duties, another day of being Hoshido's king. Being awake would mean having to move from his current position, with his cheek against the pillow and his husband in his arms. Silas wore his arm like a scarf, an arm of his own tossed, almost lazily, over Ryoma's side. His face still lay mostly in shade, thanks to using Ryoma's chest like a second pillow. Being awake would mean that stopped.

So he continued on like that, trying to linger in half-sleep, until he heard a deep breath and felt fingers rub his back.

"Morning," Silas mumbled, not yet opening his eyes. "How late is it?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know. I assume if we had anything to do, someone would've woken us already." He shifted enough to get a kiss on Silas' forehead. "Or maybe we're up very early."

The way Silas laughed right after waking had this hoarse quality to it that sounded both him and not. "I severely doubt that, babe."

Silas nudged off the half of Ryoma that draped over him with ease, sliding himself up.

Ryoma reached his arm up, grasping at air whilst the rest of him remained firmly in bed. "Wait, Silas, don't go yet."

Silas tried (and failed) to keep himself from snorting a laugh. "I need something to drink, calm down."

"Alright." The corner of Ryoma's mouth lay against the pillow, yet his voice was still so clear. "But then come back. I'm not finished with you."

Silas' eyebrows raised, mouth curving upwards with them. "_ Oh _?" Ryoma regretted his phrasing immediately, rolling onto his back and rubbing his face with both hands.

"_ Please _." His voice cracked. "I just want to hold you a little longer."

His hands remained there as he waited, until Silas' weight returned next to him, and a now-cooled hand ran over his stomach.

Silas kissed his cheek. "Right back, just like I said."

They settled back into each other, Ryoma now keeping his head on Silas' collarbone, his arm reached back around Silas' waist. While quick at first, the beat of his heart soon calmed, a quiet drum for Ryoma to think by.

They stayed settled in the quiet for a while, until Ryoma got the urge to speak.

"Have I told you how much I like this?"

"What do you mean by this?" Silas began the losing battle of trying to smooth Ryoma's hair. He had an inkling, sure, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

Ryoma gestured outwards, waving a hand over their whole scene. "You know, this. Calm, quiet time with you. I've told you how much I value that, right?"

Silas' smile shone through in his voice. "You've said it a couple times now, but that's no matter. I don't mind the reminders."

Ryoma angled his head up, grinning. "I'm glad to hear, because I'm likely to tell you a thousand times. Maybe more! Perhaps you should keep count."

"We'll call it an even thousand." He met Ryoma for a proper kiss. Their lips brushed together at first, but quickly found a proper hold. It was tender as their love, soft as their hearts, and firm as their holds on each other. They were cozy, these moments, the warm sunshine outside no match for the fuzzy atmosphere they made. The look they shared when they drew away saw them both melting, and they repeated these steps a few times over.

The quiet knock on the door and the polite announcement that breakfast would soon be ready meant their moment needed to find its end. At least -

They met again for one more kiss.

\- until tomorrow.


End file.
